


The Importance of Kindness

by AuntG



Series: The Importance of [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Babies, Building an extension, Chaos, Christmas, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Money, New Family, Poisoning, Spaceships, Trials, beauty pageant, scholarships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: Amidst the baby chaos, Kara tries to settle in with the Kent family. Lex helps. Kara also tries to navigate high school and Clark's friends are very curious about the new girl. (This takes place at the first half of Season 3.)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Implied Kara Zor-El/Lex Luthor
Series: The Importance of [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678570
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. The Rankless

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1:
> 
> On their way to see Lex, Kara and Clark get into a conversation about the different styles of government.
> 
> This takes place a week before school.
> 
> I'm going to have at least 12 chapters.

**Chapter 1: The Rankless**

"You did not tell me your friend was ranked, unah. I approve of the size of this dwelling." Kara commented as they returned to the castle.

"Ranked?" Clark said as he waited for the guard to announce them. Normally he would have sped through, but he had a visitor with him and he didn't want to give Lex a heart attack. Plus, it was a good idea to teach her Earth's idiosyncrasies.

"Some families like ours had names that stretched back to antiquity and had members of high status within the guilds. Some of those members were elected to have seats on the Council. Your father, Jor-El, represented both the interests of the House of El and those of the Science Guild in the Council." She said as they were ushered into the parlor to await Lex's arrival.

"A House of Lord's...no, Lex is not ranked, he's not a politician either." Clark replied.

"Really?" Kara said and then she did a slow spin, pointing out the opulence around her.

"This is primarily a land of immigrants. When the european ancestors came to Kansas, they left behind any Lordships and set up a different way of government in which everyone had a right to vote in their government… of course, their idea of everyone excluded a bunch of people, but eventually laws were passed so that actually became true."

"Huh. What's a politician?"

"Well, you said that my dad was elected by his guild to serve on a council? It's the same thing--basically--except that the votes come from everyone who lives in the same town, the same district, the same state, or the same country."

"Earth's ways are complicated." Kara said.

Clark shrugged.

*****


	2. Spaceship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara asks Lex to move her ship to a safer location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back. Why did I sign up for 12 chapters? Lol. At least this story has a proper outline.  
> chapter 2: Kara asks Lex to move her ship to a safer location.

Chapter 2: Spaceship

As Lex approached the parlor, he overheard an interesting conversation.

"It's different for you, Kal-El. You don't have any memory of Krypton. This has always been your home." Lex heard a woman say with a sigh. This must be Clark's cousin, he thought. 

"Well, Kara, be my memory. Tell me about my family." Clark replied.

"It's hazy from all those years of sleep in the ship. I do remember some." Kara said with a small laugh. "I used to, uh, sneak away from Kandor and come and see Lara. She always made me smile."

"You knew my mom?" Clark asked.

"The day she found out she was pregnant, I'd never seen her so happy." Kara said with a sigh.

"You were so cute. You were her miracle baby. And now she's gone. My parents are gone, the entire House of El. I'll never see any of my family ever again."

"Well, you're with family now. Look, you can stay here with me on the farm as long as you want. You know, these humans are not as bad as you think." 

"Thank you, Kal-El. I mean, Clark." Kara said with a sniffle.

Lex knocked on the door.

*****

"Hello, Clark. And… I don't believe I've had the privilege?" Lex said, extending out his hand.

"Kara Zor-El." Kara answered for herself, looking curiously at the extended hand.

Lex pretended to be surprised, letting his hand drop.

"Sister?" he asked softly as he tried to process the beauty of the members of the house of El.

"Cousin." Clark said, glancing between them uncomfortably as he observed the way Lex was looking at Kara.

"Yes. Of course. How can I help." Lex responded as he tried to regain composure.

"Why do you assume I need helping?" Kara said curiously.

"Because when Clark asks for help, he never asks for himself, he asks for others."

"Kara needs somewhere safe to put her spaceship--" Clark said.

"Spaceship, of course--" Lex said faintly. Surely he was dreaming.

"--we need to come up with a reason why she's coming to live in Smallville now."

"We are going to enroll me at Kal-El's school so I can better learn Earthling ways." Kara added. That brought Lex down to Earth, and silently he bemoaned the fact that the house of El produced such beautiful, _untouchable_ people.

"We'll introduce her to mom and dad and find somewhere to set her up in the house--"

"--Clark, you can't be serious." Lex interrupted looking Clark right in the eye.

Clark looked at him with confusion, so Lex clarified.

"Your parents are about to have a baby. They were barely scraping by before your mom got pregnant, and if Kara is like you…" Lex stopped, seeing that Clark was turning red. 

He knew money was a touchy subject with Clark, but he couldn't let him go on being this naive when reality was going to be such a bitter disappointment. Unless…

"Are you good at science?" Lex asked, as he turned to look at Kara.

"Let us say, what passes for _imokh_ here is a joke, haha."

"I could give you a scholarship--"

"Lex, no--" 

"--similar to the one I gave Clark, but with greater responsibilities and more money."

"Will you allow my people--ones who have signed papers that swear them to secrecy--access to study your ship?"

Kara crossed her arms.

"Only if I am allowed to observe and stop them if they try to do something foolish."

"I can do that." Lex said with a smile. Kara smiled back with a shark-like grin, imagining the hapless scientists in her grasp.

"Won't mom and dad suspect that you know my secret if you help us with Kara, though?" Clark asked as he walked in front of Kara and broke their staring contest.

"Ah, but we've established that I no longer ask questions when it comes to you. Your mother will assume that it's some sort of charity write off, and your father will assume that just like my father I want to put your family in my debt and that the real cost will come later. He'll never consider that Kara would have the capability to earn a real scholarship if her circumstances were different--"

Clark opened his mouth and took a step back. Amused, Kara stepped aside.

"--or that I am willing to make her work for it since I know you--you don't like handouts."

Clark closed his mouth and took another step, knocking into the foot of a chair with his heel. He slumped into the chair. It creaked ominously.

"Fine."

Kara smiled, her eyes brimming with excitement.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too out of character. I based it on Season 7's Lex and his reaction to Kara. So Lex is on cloud nine; spaceships and aliens, science and beautiful people... and Clark is not happy.
> 
> On the next chapter Kara meets the Kents.


	3. The Kent House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, mom and Dad?" Clark started "This is Kara--she's my cousin and has no place to live, so I thought she could be with us?"
> 
> Yelling, cookies, and hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's canon that Mrs. Kent has the best baked goods in Smallville.
> 
> Trying to get past some writer's block. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 3: 

After they were done talking, Lex offered to drive Clark and Kara over to the Kent farm.

Sitting in the front seat, Kara looked uncomfortable. 

"It's your first time in a car, isn't it?" Lex asked kindly.

"Yes." Kara said as she fiddled with the knobs of the radio. She accidentally turned on an AM station. It read 105.4 KVIL.

" _...Go Crows! In other news I hear it's that time of the year."_

_"What time of the year is that Carlos?"_

_"Why, it's the last day to enter in our annual Miss Sweet Corn Pageant Bob!"_

_"And are we offering a cash prize this year?"_

_"You'd better believe it! $10,000 and a gift card for Miss Sally's Salon! So to all you beauties out there, now's the time to sign up!"_

_"What's the number, Carlos?"_

_"For more information, either go to MissSmallvilleSweetCorn@Kns.com or dial 1-800-555-1923…"_

*****

When Clark came home, it was to the sight of his putting together a baby crib. Quietly, he ushered Kara inside.

"Simple instructions, my ass." Johnathan Kent muttered. He looked up.

"Sorry son, I didn't hear you come in."

He gestured at the blonde behind Clark.

"Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

Clark rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Kara Zor--" the pretty blonde started to say.

"--Is mom here?" Clark blurted.

"Clark, manners. She went to drop off goods at the Talon. She should be back soon." Johnathan said as he stood up, absentmindedly wiping his hands on his jeans.

He held out his hand to Kara.

"It's nice to meet you Kara."

"Say hello to the next Miss Sweet Corn." she replied, and Clark gave her a startled look. He took her arm.

"Is that so." Jonathan replied with amusement.

"Can we talk in the kitchen, I mean, when mom gets home?" Clark said and started to walk himself and Kara in that direction.

"Miss Sweet Corn is standing out, not fitting in!" Clark hissed into Kara's ear.

Jonathan started to follow, but stopped when he heard the front door open.

"Martha, sweetheart." He said as he walked over to give his beautiful redheaded wife a kiss. 

"Clark has brought a guest." 

They walked into the kitchen where Clark had already gotten out a plate of cookies and was currently pouring out two glasses of milk. Kara looked inquisitively at the cookies and he nodded at her.

She popped one into her mouth and moaned.

The Kent's walked into their kitchen.

Clark set down the glasses of milk and put the jug in the fridge. He sat down at the table and found that he was out of reasons to stall.

"Hi, mom and Dad?" Clark started "This is Kara--she's my cousin and has no place to live, so I thought she could be with us?"

Kara gave them a cookie filled grin.

*****

Suddenly, everyone started talking over each other except Kara, who was busy swallowing.

"Clark, sweetheart--" Martha said, looking sad.

"Clark, you know why she can't--" Johnathan said, heatedly.

"Dad, she has powers like me!" Clark enthused.

"Oh, Clark you know that's not--" Martha started.

"--powers? She's lying to you son, she has to be!" Jonathan shouted.

Kara stood up, fisted hands at her hips.

"I am Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton and I will not be called a liar." she said coldly as her milk started to bubble.

Everyone went quiet, staring at the milk.

"Of course you're not, dear." Martha said, breaking the spell of silence.

"I suppose we could put her in the guest room." she said, turning towards her husband.

"And how are we going to pay for another mouth to feed?" he asked.

"There is a prize in the Miss Sweet Corn Pageant." Kara offered."

She has a scholarship." Clark replied.

His parents both turned to stare at him.

"She knows a lot about science and Lex offered." he muttered sullenly with a quiet voice.

"I _thought_ I heard that weasel's car… What have I said to you about _owing_ the Luthors favors?" Jonathan said as he stomped out of the kitchen.

"He wanted to help!" Clark said defensively, following his dad back into the living room. "He didn't even have to ask any questions, he just, he's not his father! I said she needed help and he gave it, no strings attached!" Clark argued as his father yanked open the door.

"We'll talk about this later." Jonathan said, his face red as he slammed the door behind him.

"Oh Clark, sweetie. He'll calm down. Your dad loves you…" Martha said as she hugged her son. She let go and smiled.

"Welcome to the…" Martha said, drifting off as she looked around in confusion. "Where did Kara go?"

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnathan Kent is usually a nice guy (hot head, but nice) but the Luthors push all his buttons. Someone trying to deceive his son is also a button pusher.
> 
> Martha is the level headed one. I think that might be the title of my next chapter, lol.
> 
> About the beauty pageant. It wasn't originally going to be there, but I remembered it and really if it was an annual thing it made sense that Kara would pursue it.


	4. Martha Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan storms over to the castle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it's been a while. The title was inspired by the movie Tangled.

Last Chapter:

" _Welcome to the…" Martha said, drifting off as she looked around in confusion. "Where did Kara go?"_

**Chapter 4: Martha Knows Best**

"Please state your name and business." said a bored guard at the gate.

"Jonathan Kent, here to see Lex." he growled.

The guard at the gate put a call through to the house. He frowned.

"..." 

He turned towards Jonathan.

"Mr. Luthor is unavailable at the moment. Care to make an appointment?"

"You can tell that no good _boss_ of yours to stop hidin' and come talk to me like a man!" Jonathan shouted.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Jonathan stomped out of his car and leaned as close as he could towards the phone. 

" _Luthor_!"

*****

Kara heard a shout that sounded like Mr. Jonathan, Kal-El's adopted father.

She knew there was a little one coming, and that humans still had pregnancies the old way--perhaps there was a complication?

She ran towards the sound and ended up by Lex's castle. She scanned the area. Up ahead and to the left was Mr. Jonathan shouting at a man with a small projectile weapon at his hip. To her right was an old land transport with large wheels. 

She could not see any signs that Mr. Jonathan had a weapon, but in the back she saw…

*****

"Hello" said the pretty blonde teen who claimed to be Clark's cousin.

Jonathan turned around and his jaw went slack when he saw what she was carrying.

"Is that man causing you trouble, Mr. Jonathan?" she said as she pointed a shotgun at the security guard.

"Put that down this instant." Jonathan replied.

Kara shrugged and lowered but did not drop the weapon.

"Young lady, where did you get that gun?" the security guard asked as he pressed a silent alarm.

"Mr. Jonathan's land transport." Kara said and gestured toward the truck. When she turned to face the security guard again, the man was pointing his small weapon at her.

Before Kara could do anything, she was tackled from behind. She dropped the weapon.

"Kara what are you _doing_?!?" Clark shouted.

"Helping!" Kara said testily.

"You just pointed a gun at Mr. Reynolds!"

Kara pouted.

"Mr. Kent was yelling at the man with the small projectile weapon. I thought he was in danger--" 

"I was just giving him a piece of my mind." Jonathan scoffed.

"--so I got Mr. Jonathan's larger weapon from the compartment at the back of the land transport."

At that point Lex arrived at the gate. Jonathan glowered.

"This is all _Luthor's_ fault."

"Lex. His name is _Lex_ , dad." Clark said as he stood back up, his foot on the shotgun.

"Mr. Luthor, would you like me to call the police?" Mr. Reynolds said as he put away his gun.

Lex rubbed his bald head.

"That won't be necessary." he said with a weary sigh and turned to make a call.

Mr. Reynolds looked at him like he was crazy and then left muttering about hazard pay.

"Who're you calling then?" Jonathan asked as he helped Kara up.

Lex ignored him as the phone rang.

"Hi Martha… yes, he's here… yes, Clark too--actually, all three of them... Yes, well there was a bit of a situation at the front gate…"

*****

Martha put down the phone in the receiver and sighed as she got up and grabbed the keys. She went through the front door, wearily locking it behind her as she left the house. 

As she walked to the car, she considered what she was going to say once she arrived at the Luthor mansion.

She was simply going to have to convince her husband that they simply couldn't support a new baby _and_ house Kara, so they have to take Lex's kind offer. But how would she get him to agree? She knew her husband could be stubborn…

She paused, glancing at her swollen middle with consideration. Maybe once he started to argue she could pretend to feel faint?

Martha smiled, placing her hand on her belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Martha didn't come off as too manipulative? She's a sweet lady... but she did canonically train to become a lawyer. ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2: Kara asks Lex to move her ship to a safer location.


End file.
